Young Justice: Pink Cloud Skies
by Stupified333
Summary: Ever since it's forming, The Team has been plagued by an entity known only as "Grunge". Illusive, mysterious and downright strange, Grunge has pulled more than a few crazy-albeit odd-stunts over the years. All this changes however when, one fateful night, Grunge steals the Helm of Fate from right atop Zatara's head. Set during Season Three of Young Justice. Contains two main OCs.
1. Grunge Character Profile

Name: Daniel "Danny" Washer

Code Name: Grunge

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Race: Human, Caucasian

Persona/Bio: Not much is known about this enigmatic troublemaker. Those who have (mistakenly) met him regard him as wacky, scarily optimistic and the very last man on earth you'd want to bring home to your mother. It's safe to say, if there's trouble, it's more than likely he'll be there. He's been active for as long as "the team" has, often popping up and creating mayhem for both the justice league and the light. He's on the top of The Light's Shit List and 1st in the Justice League's long list of Persons of Interest. He's known only as Grunge.

Eye Color: Right eye is bright green. Left eye is a strange orange color.

Hair color: None, Bald

Physical Appearance: Rounding off around 5'11 with an athletic and built body. Many scars, burns, and gunshots from the countless fights he's participated in before and after being infected with "Midnight".

Tattoos: On the knuckles of his left hand is "Love" elegantly printed with a Balsaminaceae flower tattooed on top of his left hand. On the right knuckles of his right hand is the word "Peace" elegantly printed with an Olive tree tattooed on top of his right hand. On his back are black tattoos of indescribable shape and meaning, meant to represent the spirit bond between Daniel and Shall'tira.

Casual Attire: A hat of some sort (completely random and tends to have a different one each day), Sunglasses, Random Button Up-Shirt, Random Pair of Pants, but _always_ wears a pair of Nordstrom dress shoes (a different pair of shoe depending on what he's wearing)

Formal Attire: A Red Button up shirt, a white bowtie, black suspenders, black Nordstrom dress shoes, black sunglasses, black mouth cover/scarf and a grey newsboy cap.

Costume: A long tan trench coat, custom made body armor underneath and a tinted gas mask.

Powers/Abilities:

-Infected with experimental, organic, symbiotic-like nanotechnology known only as "Midnight" Daniel Washer is effectively, a living weapon.

-Any form of data can be consumed, processed and applied to his mind and body; meaning almost limitless potential.

-Enhanced Healing Factor

-Enhanced Strength/Endurance/Reflexes

Skills:

-An exceptional fighter. Before he was infected, he was _always_ fighting. On the street, at school, anywhere he could get his hands on someone. The infection only improved this talent infinitely.

-Gambling. His luck is extraordinary when it comes to the art of gambling. If he puts his mind to it, can clean out a casino in one night.

-Is an exceptional judge of character. Can discern one's true intentions and personality having only just met them.

Strengths:

-Limitless Potential

-Endlessly Optimistic

-Particularly good at annoying his enemies

Weaknesses:

-Being in space makes him nauseous

-If he sees a garden get destroyed during a battle, will stop everything he's doing to fix it.

-Particularly good at annoying his enemies

Fears:

-Climate Change

-The Earth being destroyed, thus all the beautiful gardens and flowers being destroyed

-Clayface, thinks he's ugly and disgusting

Things He Loves:

-Combat

-Gardening

-Cooking

-Shall'tira Saiphne (Vulpecula)

-Rock/Grunge Music, will listen to really anything that makes him happy however.

-Hats

-Quoting the bible with the sole purpose of confusing his intedned audience

Things He Hates:

-Pollution

-Senseless Death

-Uncomfortable Seats

-Destruction of his property (not that it happens often)

Sexuality: Bisexual

Mentor: None

Family: None

Currently Living: A secluded log cabin on the outskirts of Happy Harbor


	2. Vulpecula Character Profile

Name: Shall'tira Saiphne (Shall-tira Sai-phne)

Code Name: Vulpecula (Vulpa for Short)

Age: 2.8 million human years, 32 Cuv'ulata Years (Cuv-U-lata)

Gender: Female

Race: Cuv'ulatatian (Ancient Race)

Persona/Bio: Shall'tira is (was) the princess of the Spiritual/Psychic race of warriors known as the Cuv'ulata. After her planet was obliterated by Darkseid and his doomsday planet Apokolips, she was cast through the galaxy in her astral form before landing inconspicuously on Earth. She laid for many centuries underneath the Earth, the environment changing and shifting above her in unrecognizable ways. Her makeshift of lair of sorts was stumbled upon by a drunk Daniel Washer who had been searching the nearby forest for flowers to bring home. She was awoken by his intrusion and, out of instinct, nearly killed him out of reflex. She was caught of guard by his look of pure wonderment and admiration-not revulsion as she expected- and decided to spare him. This would end up being the best (or worst, it depends who you ask) decision she had ever made. Her personality can best be described as regal, (mostly) polite, blunt, oblivious, selfish and often uncaring of anything that doesn't have to do with her or Daniel.

Eye Color: Orange/Yellow (Glows completely orange in her "All-Sight" mode (combat mode)

Hair Color/Length: Her raven black hair cascades ¾ down her back, braided in many places and kept from her face by a golden headdress.

Physical Appearance:

-Natural Form: In her natural form she is a massive 7 feet tall. She has light blue skin, all of which from her neck to her toes is covered in strange, indescribable black tattoos that glow an orange/yellow color while in her All-Sight mode. She has three eyes, two where a normal human's is and then a massive third eye on her forehead, all of which glow a pure orange (no pupils). She is incredibly toned and fit, as any warrior princess should be. She also possesses eight arms in this state.

-Human Form: She is much smaller, dialed down to about six feet in height. She has dark brown skin that, similar to her natural form, is also tattooed but these tattoos look like Mehndi. Looks just as toned and fit as her natural form. Only has two arms.

Casual Attire: Wears lavish cloth coverings adorned with extravagant jewels and trappings that leave much of her skin exposed. Wears this outfit in both in human and natural form.

Formal Attire: A robe/dress of sparkling, indescribable beauty that is said to shine as bright as the sun. Wears this in both human and natural form.

Costume: Her battle armor, which consist of bright orange Nth armor adorned with sparkling jewels never before seen by any living creature. Leaves enough skin exposed to reveal her glowing tattoos.

Powers/Abilities:

-Has spiritual magic and psychic abilities, as such can attack in both said facilities.

-Can teleport herself almost anywhere she wishes instantaneously. Can do this to Daniel as well because of their Spirit bonding.

-Telepathic communication. Permanent telepathic link with Daniel that can never be severed lest on or the other dies.

-Phase through walls.

-Make clones of herself.

-Cast illusions.

-Many many more that will be revealed overtime.

-Flight

Skills:

-Diplomacy

-Counseling

-Incredible combat capabilities

Strengths:

-Holds mystic power on the level of a deity

-Highly resistance to psychic and magic attacks

-Is a fucking badass

Weaknesses:

-Cats, she loves them endlessly.

-Darkseid

-Daniel Washer

Fears:

-Losing Daniel Washer

-Beastboy. She finds his morphing abilities ironically unsettling.

-Horror Movies.

Things she loves:

-Daniel Washer

-Cats

-Taking drives in the blue Subaru Daniel bought her

-Ice cream

-Scented Candles/Insence

-Any Human Music

Things She Hates:

-Human Clothes

-Darkseid

-Human Firearms

-Human comfort food

-Car horns

Sexuality: Bisexual

Mentor: None

Family: None

Currently Living: A secluded log cabin on the outskirts of Happy Harbor


	3. Prologue: Two's Trouble, Four's a Party

_**Note: Hello, everyone! I don't have too much to say other than welcome! As I said in the description, this story takes place during the Third Season of Young Justice and will involve as much of the DC universe cast as I can reasonably contain. I also wish to extend a warning, my two OC's are rather strange, to put it mildly and the shenanigans they get involved in will often reach heights of varying absurdity. So if you have any questions, concerns, or constructive critcism, please leave a review or DM me, I'm very open to both! Other than that, please enjoy!**_

_**Pink Cloud Skies Prologue: Two's Trouble, Four's a...Party?**_

_**December 20**__**th**__**, 2017**_

_**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**_

_**Mad Yak Café **_

It was a typical wintery evening in Happy Harbor. Christmas lights were shining brightly from house to house, blow up Santa's and his Reindeer reaching up to the sky in joy. Wreaths hung from every doorway and lamppost and one could swear the very air smelled of hot cocoa and gingerbread. It was and always would be Daniel Washer's favorite time of year. Even more so since this year he'd decided to download every Christmas legend and fable from all over the world into his mind.

"My sweet Tira, did I ever tell you the story of Krampus? The true one?" Daniel asked his beloved, Shall'tira Saiphne. The Mad Yak Café was surprisingly sparse of patrons on this cold winter evening. There were a few regulars speaking in hushed tones amongst themselves and of course Riker, keeping busy at the counter; was surprisingly not on a tirade about commercialized coffee shops and how their "sameness" was corrupting the current youth. The demon that had since become a regular munched happily on his cheesecake, affording Daniel a friendly wave. Daniel grinned and waved back. Daniel was something between handsome and plain looking, as if he were just missing one feature that would ascend him to stud status. However, he'd always been rather unassuming that way and that's how he preferred it. He had decided this night on a Russian Ushanka to protect his bald head from the cold but his sunglasses took away any sort of style points the hat may have had.

"You did, _mira ga'halan. _I found it most illuminating. I had thought Earthling culture simple and unsophisticated...how you always seem to prove me wrong." Shall'tira replied. Her dark skin seemed almost glowed in the low light of the café, her caramel eyes reflecting warmth and love towards the man she sat across from. If anyone in the café had anything to say about her otherworldly and revealing-albeit enchanting- cloth coverings they certainly hadn't made it known. The jewels, unlike any Daniel had seen before her, gleamed in the low lantern light. Everything was _perfect_. At least, that's how it felt. Except for just one thing. One _little_ thing was nagging at him but he just couldn't put his finger on it. _Yes_, he'd watered all 292 species of flora and fauna in their shared log cabin. _Yes_, he'd left out the _Fancy Feast_ for Xeno, Xena, Xylocedes and Xylophone; Shall'tira's prized furry companions deserved every luxury after all. He'd even remembered to put his prized Christmas meatloaf in the freezer, ready to prepare Christmas evening while drinking hot coco and watching cheesy hallmark movies. So just what the hell was he forgetting? _Christmas...Christmas...what could I be forgetting about Christmas...AH!_

"I remember!" he suddenly exclaimed, standing half way out of his chair in the excitement.

"I could have told you it was about the Christmas Tree, you know." Shall'tira chided softly. They did have a spiritual link after all; he'd be crazy not to use it. Then again, the politest term most of his fellow humans would come to describe him was "_unique"_. That hardly mattered, however. She was perfectly happy being the only one in the entire world who understood him. She watched him expectantly, taking a sip of the delicious hot coco. He flashed his 1,000-kilowatt smile.

"You thinking what I'm thinkin' baby?" he asked. He always asked the same question before he dragged them headlong into trouble.

"That we need a particularly fetching tree topper worthy of our combined virtuous prestige?" she said. His pearly whites were nearly blinding.

"_Precisely_! And I know _just _where we can find one."

She wouldn't have it any other way.

_**Just Outside the Atmosphere, Earth**_

_**The Watch Tower**_

Another day, another alien invasion. Such was the life of a Leaguer, it seemed. M'gann M'orzz had once had the naïve thought of believing that once she grew older and officially joined the league, things would be easier. She would have more time to spend with Connor, help train all the new recruits under her command, and assist her comrades in the league when needed. What she hadn't expected was the world to be in near constant peril _all the god damn time_. Connor and her were engaged for Christ sakes and when was the last time they'd even spent time alone together?! She tried to push her frustrated thoughts to the back of her mind. She reminded herself that she was doing immeasurable good and that she _was _happy. She just wanted a little more down time. Was that too much to ask? It probably was, just like it would be too much to ask for Dick to mean it when he said "Oh, it's just _one _mission."

"_I'm sensing less pressure than there was before, just a little more team!" _she communicated to her comrades. She, Static, Blue Bettle, Wonder Girl, and Thirteen had been dispatched to eliminate the threat but after the bug like invaders had begun to prove slightly overwhelming, Dr. Fate and Zatanna had swooped in for the assist. Aqualad had told them they were "Kretins", an old, weak race of alien that attempted hostile take overs of planets through sheer numbers alone. Thankfully, after fighting a little over an hour, the herd seemed to be thinning considerably.

"_Booyah! We're slaughterin' these freaks!" _Static exclaimed excitedly, zapping the little green pest into goo left and right.

"_No race can stand against the might of Dr. Fate!" _the powerful being declared. Zatanna rolled her eyes as she blasted a group of Kretins away with a fire spell. Not only was Dr. Fate an ass for stealing her father away but a pompous ass to boot.

"_Thank god! My brain's starting to go fuzzy from all the spells." _Thirteen chirped with relief. Wonder girl lassoed a Kretin, spinning in an ultra-fast circle and using its force as a weapon against its brethren, crushing a large group of Kretins into green, fleshy, slimy bits.

"_This is child's play compared to the training!" _Wonder girl said. She was just relieved-albeit a bit happy- to be fighting something that wasn't big, tough and ready to give her the cosmic beat down of a lifetime. They'd been fighting far too many of those types lately. Blue beetle was putting on the light show, blue beams turning Kretins into space dust from almost every angle.

"_My scarab really doesn't like these alima__ñas." _(translation: vermin)Jamie said with a tone of disgust. It was then that M'gann detected a larger, ominous presence steadily approaching from beyond the boom tube the Kretins were using.

"_I sense something big incoming, stay alert!" _she warned the team. No sooner had she spoken that a large Kretin, if it could be called that, appeared from the boom tube. It was the size of a four-story apartment at least and made M'gann groan inwardly. Why would this assignment be simple, right? Yet another thing that appeared too much to ask for, apparently. Something then tugged at her mind once again. Another presence but this one was...strange. As she aimed the weapons of the bioship towards the hulking Kretin she narrowed her eyes and spotted a small, humanoid figure on what could be called the creature's shoulder.

"_Am I the only one seeing the guy on that things shoulder?" _Zatanna questioned.

"_Uhhh...yeah...he's also blaring...soundgarden?" _Blue Bettle said, making everyone don confused expressions. M'gann focused the bioships cameras on the figure, seeing a man in a long trench coat, strange metallic battle armor, a gas mask and a...santa hat? She gasped. The gas mask, the trench coat and the _music. _It all made sense now.

"_Hello, Megan! Be on your guard everyone, it's Grunge!"_ she said.

Grunge was regarded as an urban legend to some. A nuisance to others. But what everyone could agree on was that the man-if that was indeed what he was-was that the man was a grade A oddity. He was _also_ at the top of the League's list of Persons of Interest. Catching him could be a win that the League sorely needed, especially after the restrictions placed upon them and exit of legendary leagers like Batman and Green Arrow.

_"Why would he be here?" _Wonder girl asked curiously.

_"Don't bother. Trying to figure out this guy's motive is like trying to make Batman smile."_ Zatanna said.

_"Impossible?"_ Thirteen added helpfully. Zatanna smiled at her pupil. A quick study as always.

"It doesn't matter why he's here. Wonder Girl, Static, I want you two to focus on capturing him. Everyone else, let's blast this Kretin to bits!" M'gann ordered.

_"You don't have to tell me that, Grunge is about to get the shock of his life!"_ Static said, zipping towards his target in a burst of electricity.

_"It could be a woman, you know."_ Wonder girl said, following her teammate. As she shot at the creature with Bioship, M'gann kept a careful eye on Grunge. What she found odd was that none of her attempted telepathic prodding could get anywhere _close_ to the figure, as if he had a psychic shield protecting him. She only hoped that whatever he was, Shock and Wonder Girl would be enough to apprehend him. As the two young team members got closer and closer to Grunge, they realized he was _helping_ them attack the giant Kretin. He held two strange black blades, stabbing and slicing the thing's weak points with expert precision. The entire scene looked incredibly absurd to Wonder Girl. A guy-or girl-with a trench coat and gas mask, slicing up a giant space monster, with a Santa hat on their head flopping around ridiculously as they moved. She shrugged. At least they were dressed for the holidays. She unclipped her lasso from her belt and began preparing to throw it.

"Static! Keep him in one spot for me!" she said.

"That's all? Give me something challenging!" he said, zipping around her shooting electric bolts in a circle around Grunge. _It _immediately turned it's attention to them.

"Oh! Strapping young heroes come to greet me! Truly, the Christmas spirit is well and alive!" they exclaimed happily, it's voice muffled by it's gas mask and making it impossible to identify its gender.

"Just stay in the circle you crazy cook!" Static shock said, doubling his efforts to keep Grunge contained. Grunge laughed, as if he was having a wonderful time slicing up a space alien and dodging electric missiles. Wonder Girl was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second. Grunge was _weird_. She had finally generated enough length and power to restrain him and let her lasso loose, horrified when what she caught was nothing but air. Before she could even ask where he went she felt a presence behind her. She lashed out with a powerful elbow, only to be countered and given a mean right hook and sent flying. She bounced off the Kretin's shoulder and floated further away, deeper into space. Static Shock recovered from momentary shock and rushed Grunge with a cry, preparing a particularly devastating move that Black Lightning had been teaching him up until his departure. Of course, he was never one to chance it with attacks like this but what choice did he have? The psycho sent Wonder Girl flying!

"Careful now, Kiddo, you don't want coal in your stocking, now do you?" Grunge taunted. Static Shock growled as he released his attack; the most powerful, chain lightning attack he could muster. If he did it exactly as Black Lightning taught him, there was no way it would miss him. Static Shock watched in both horror and amazement as Grunge disappeared into thin air, his lightning attack forking off into the emptiness of space.

M'gann observed the scuffle with increasing anxiety. The Kretin was starting to lose steam from the battering it was receiving from the remaining heroes but she that was obviously not her concern. She burst towards the group as Grunge knocked out Static with a blow to the neck. Grunge turned his attention back to the Kretin, producing small devices from his trench coat. He teleported to every area he'd made a critical wound, placing a device in each one. _Explosives_. M'gann realized what they were and immediately flew to Static, gathering him under one arm. She sped towards Wonder Girl who was steadily floating further and further away in her unconscious state. First priority would always be safety of the team. _Always_. She had just gotten the kids to safety when Grunge pushed the detonator, effectively blowing the Kretin into tiny green alien chunks. After Bioship got the two downed team members on board she turned her attention back to Grunge, who was being held up by Thirteen, Blue Beetle, Zatanna and Dr. Fate.

"So what's it going to be, Grunge? Are you going to play nice?" Zatanna called out to them. Once M'gann got a closer look at them she saw that they weren't floating, rather, big, black, leathery-but strangely silent wings him airborne as they flapped every second or so. Jaime also hadn't been just hearing things, as the chorus to "Black Sun" by Soundgarden was playing from some unknown source; hence the codename the league had given him.

"I _always _play nice, Zatanna. Besides, I'm here today on a special holiday errand!" Grunge said cheerfully. M'gann found his demeanor rather off-putting.

"He _is _wearing a Santa Hat." Thirteen conceded, earning a raised eyebrow from her mentor.

"Your schemes end here, Grunge." Dr. Fate said menacingly. The Doctor never had liked Grunge's meddling, Grunge let out a laugh,

"Oh _please _golden boy, the last thing I'd call my antics are _schemes_." they said in a patronizing tone. Doc's hands began to glow. He did not like to be patronized.

"As _charming_ as your overinflated ego is, Dr. Fate, I have business to attend to. This business just happens to be centered around you, _oh great one_. Try not to blush." Grunge said sarcastically. Zatanna narrowed her eyes. A threat against Dr. Fate was a threat against her father. She began mentally preparing spells that would do anything from turning him into an icicle or a frog. She liked the frog idea better. M'gann was hesitant to attempt a brain blast on Grunge. She knew they had some sort of mental shield and any sort of psychic attack from her would likely be futile. She also thought it was strange, in all their seven years of hijinks, Grunge had never directly confronted them. They'd only ever defended themselves from attack or evaded capture, leaving after they finished whatever it was they wanted to do. Dr. Fate grew impatient. With a cry he shot golden light directly at Grunge's head. Grunge disappeared as the light passed through nothing. M'gann heard Zatanna curse, her spell missing it's intended target. Grunge was behind Fate and before anyone could do anything Grunge stunned Fate with a blow somewhere on his upper back. Grunge then placed both their hands around the helmet,

"I'll be taking this!" he announced happily, pulling the thing off with seemingly no effort. Zatanna cried out as her Father, greying with age was revealed, unresponsive. A mask suddenly appeared around Zatara's head.

"Told you I had a special holiday errand! Merry Christmas to all and to all, a good night!" he shouted, appearing just above them all before disappearing again. M'gann attempted a brain blast but it was futile. He was already gone. She flew over to Zatanna, fearing the worse. The young woman held her father in her arms, tears blurring her eyes from under her space mask. M'gann didn't know what to say. Zatanna had already lost her father once to Dr. Fate. To lose him again? M'gann wasn't sure her friend could handle it. She put a comforting hand on Zatanna's shoulder.

"I-is he dead?" Thirteen asked hesitantly. Her eyes were wide with adrenaline and fear. M'gann knew Thirteen looked up to Zatanna like an older sister and the loss would no doubt crush her just as much. There was a swelling in his chest. A collective gasp. Then a deep breath. The breath of life. Zatara's eyes slowly fluttered open. He smiled weakly once his eyes settled upon his daughter.

"Zatanna...at last..." he murmured before falling unconscious. Zatanna began to cry, holding her father close to her chest. "Oh Daddy." she whispered, her voice full of emotion. She had suffered dearly from the loss of her father. To have him back was no doubt the best Christmas gift she could've received. Grunge really had been true to their word. Though all that was left were questions. Where did he take the helm? _Why_ did he take the helm? Either way, M'gann had a feeling finding and locating Grunge would become the team's number one priority. She observed her close friend with a growing warmth. Perhaps, Grunge wasn't as much of a danger as the league seemed to think they were. Hopefully.

_**Happy Harbor, RI**_

_**A Secluded Log Cabin on the Outskirts of Happy Harbor**_

Shall'tira was unsure of what to think of Daniel's cabin when she first moved in. As Shall'tira Saiphine the Cuv'ulatatian warrior princess, she had been used to more...elegant living arrangements. She had never stayed anywhere that was below the absolute best; lest her host wished for death. She found herself adjusting well though. A pocket dimension here. A trophy from one of their many shared escapades there. Over the years she had slowly made it into her home; a sanctuary where the both of them could live and love in peace. Love, too, was something Daniel had introduced her to. They sat in the living room, splayed across their couch in comfortable silence. In her natural seven-foot form Daniel was _always _the littlespoon, which he never seemed to mind. One thing she'd always loved about him was he never had the insufferable, superior attitude that many of his fellow Earthling males unfortunately shared. Like a true Cuv'ulatian, Daniel understood that respect was earned through action, not given forthright because of status, gender, or any other identifier. His head rested on her chest, just under her chin, his eyes nearly shut in pure relaxation. She _was_ using her eight limbs to give him a full body massage, as was their custom after any battle or training. She noted with slight annoyance that the fire was getting low; she'd forgotten to add more logs. It would likely need more kindling as well. Her orange eyes glowed briefly before a copy of herself materialized in front of the couch, disappearing into the mudroom to grab more firewood.

"How...do you...like...the topper?" Daniel asked slowly, his voice thick with pleasure. She glanced at their Blue Christmas tree-a color she'd fallen in love with as soon as they'd seen it in the department store, it reminded her fondly of home- filled to the brim with decorations and Knick knacks that the two had collected over the years. There was the tooth of a great Ghantala from the planet Hutula; she still remembered the fight with the great beast fondly. Daniel had given her perhaps the most passionate kiss he'd ever given her, the two of them covered in Ghantala blood, guts and various wounds. Her lips still felt the electricity of that moment just thinking about it. She also spotted the ring from the ring from Klarion a Lord of Chaos. She had told Daniel she wanted it and still relished in the look on everyone's faces when he'd thrown a pie into Klarion's unsuspecting face, swiping the ring and leaving Klarion upset and humiliated in front of his most hated enemies; the Justice League. Then of course, there was the helm of Dr. Fate, sitting proudly atop their tree of conquest.

"It was _exactly_ what the tree needed. I find myself preferring it far more than to the stars I had been pursuing online." she said. Daniel had a dreamy smile on his face. He slowly lifted his hand until it was softly caressing her face.

"No star...could ever...be as bright...as you." he whispered. She let out a soft chuckle as she moved two of her arms to massage in between his shoulder blades; his weak spot. He let out a happy sigh as she marveled at how just a few simple words made her spirit soar.

Every one of her forty two fingertips relished the feeling of his toned muscles as she tended to each and every one, rubbing out any tightness or oddity she found.

"Do you think the Justice League come searching for the helm, Daniel?" she asked him. Her clone came back from the mud room, throwing the kindling into the fire, waiting for it to burn. The light danced and flickered on her blue skin as it grew brighter and brighter. The sound of the logs shifting seemed to wake Daniel from his relaxed state. He slowly sat up, Shall'tira hesitant to stop their comfortable ritual. He stretched, letting out a groan as he settled back into her embrace. He began making yet another braid on her silky black hair, which hung around his face almost like a curtain.

"I think it's probably likely. I wasn't exactly _subtle_ in my theft of the Doc's dome piece. Does that bother you, Tira?" he asked her. He was looking up at her from beneath her chin, his green and orange eye alight with life and a touch of concern. Oh how she loved it when his gaze was upon hers. She lowered her head until her lips were touching his. A soft kiss was exchanged, one that lit a fire of desire in the bottom of Shall'tira's stomach.

"Not at all, _mira ga'halan. _There will only be trouble if they foolishly attempt to take you away from me." she purred, all eight of her arms wrapping tightly around Daniel as she began to press her lips to his neck.

He had been "meddling" with the Justice League and their smaller team for years, almost as long as they'd been together. Daniel was always one to chase the action, or the "fun" as he had always called it. He'd always been observing the Justice League from afar, so it made sense to Shall'tira that he'd finally want to join their ranks. The big question was if they'd accept him or not. His..._methods_ were far different from the League's, that much she was sure of. Her clone, having finished with the firewood, picked up a watering can and began tending to the many plants that littered the living room. Some were hanging, others sitting in pots. Some grew down from the wall while a couple even from the floor. Some were glowing deep reds and bright pinks, others twitched and swayed with life. More trophies and souvenirs from their countless trips across the cosmos. She nibbled at his ear and could feel his eyes close and his lips part. She knew few things better than Daniel Washer's body.

"You know, my love...this career change comes at a good time. We'll need the extra money for the little ones." she whispered lovingly. Daniel's body grew rigid at her word. At first he was silent and didn't move a muscle. Then he struggled beneath her possessive grip until she finally relented. He turned to face her, crouched in front of her with his hands on her shoulders and his face mere inches from hers. His eyes were wider than she'd ever seen them, his mouth slightly agape in surprise.

"You're..._We're_...Pregnant?" he asked in astonishment. Shall'tira nodded with a smile painted on her blue lips. She could see tears beginning to form on the rims of her beloved's eyes. Despite herself, she felt them coming too; even on the third, orange eye upon her forehead. Daniel began to chuckle. Then laugh. Then do something between laughing and crying. All while murmuring _oh my god _over and over again like a mantra. Then he finally stopped and met her eyes once more, tears streaming down his face and with the brightest grin she'd ever seen upon his radiant visage.

"Hahahaha YESSSSSSSS!" he suddenly whooped, scooping up his seven foot tall, nearly three-hundred pounds of pure muscle alien wife in his arms. With seemingly little effort he waltzed her all around the room, laughing and crying and kissing her with everything he had. They both were. When Daniel Washer had woken her from her slumber that fateful night she had thought all was lost. Her planet destroyed, her people massacred; there would be nothing for her now. Now...now she had all she ever needed, right in this little log cabin in a little town aptly named Happy Harbor. She would allow absolutely _nothing_ to take away this happiness from her. He brought them down the hall and in front of their bedroom door.

"When did you know?" he asked breathlessly.

"This morning. I sensed the beginnings of their consciousnesses during my morning meditation. It took every ounce of self-control I have as a Cuv'ulatian warrior not to tell you at Yak's." she admitted. His eyes widened even further-if that were even possible- and before she could react he was giving her a heartfelt, passionate kiss in which she could sense his every emotion. They parted with a _smack,_

_"_Oh _baby! _Multiples!_ I_...I don't even know what to do!" he said zealously. She looked pointedly at their bedroom door.

"My love, I do believe you were onto something before you stopped to ask me more questions." she said coyly. His eyes lit up.

"Oh _duh! _We have to think of baby names!" he said excitedly, zipping them into the room. If one were standing outside the door, they would know that baby names were not discussed until _much_ later into the night. Oh the exuberance of young love, hm? Well, as young as you can get between a twenty-year old Earthling imbued with an ancient soul and a 2.8 million year old Space Alien Princess of a bygone era, anyways.


End file.
